The composition according to preferred embodiments of the invention is a mixture of therapeutic grade essential oils, distilled white vinegar and purified water, which serves as a multipurpose cleaner that disinfects, degreases, and deodorizes surface in, for example, homes, spas, hot tubs, vehicles, restaurants, retail stores, hotels, hospital rooms, and other private, commercial, industrial, or public locations. The composition, through a combination of therapeutic grade essential oils as active ingredients, provides therapeutic benefits in addition to its antimicrobial and biopesticide benefits.
Previously, most cleaning was performed with toxic chemicals, such as bleach, ammonia, or formaldehyde combined with solvents, emulsifiers, surfactants, preservatives and/or dyes, or with natural, biodegradable and/or environmentally friendly cleaning compositions that add essential oils to enhance the aroma, but that do not use essential oils as active ingredients. Still other natural cleaners currently known either do not provide significant disinfecting qualities or primarily utilize non-therapeutic grade essential oils, most particularly cinnamon oil, to provide disinfecting qualities, but not the therapeutic benefits of the present invention.
It is believed that therapeutic grade essential oils have not been used as the only active ingredients in a multipurpose cleaner that disinfects, degreases, deodorizes, and provides therapeutic and biopesticide benefits. There are many cleaning products that use essential oils for aroma, or use one or more essential oils as an active ingredient, but it is believe that none use therapeutic grade essential oils as their only active ingredients. See, for example, “Process for Disinfecting a Hard-Surface With a Composition Comprising Cinnamon Oil and/or An Active Thereof” by Raso, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,305); “Cleaning Composition” by Leonard, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,929); “All Purpose Cleaner with Low Organic Solvent Content” by Wagers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,010); and “Disinfecting Composition and Process for Disinfecting Surfaces” by Serego Allighieri, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,090).
Many health-conscious consumers want cleaning products that use only natural ingredients, are environmentally friendly and safe, yet provide disinfecting and deodorizing qualities. Further, many consumers today enjoy the psychological and physical well-being derived from using therapeutic grade essential oils. Thus, there is a need for a multipurpose cleaner that disinfects, degreases, and deodorizes and, additionally, provides the therapeutic benefits derived from the use of essential oils.